


cats & caricatures

by paintingbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Roommates, Bellarke gets a cat, Domestic Fluff, Dork Bellamy, F/M, Fluff, Princess Clarke, domestic bellarke, its so fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingbellarke/pseuds/paintingbellarke
Summary: It wasn’t like Bellamy didn’t like cats. At least she hoped.As Clarke fought to find her keys while holding the tiny black kitten, she realized she didn’t know wether Bellamy was allergic to cats or not. Sure, she herself was, but it was only a little and she could deal with the sniffling for this cat. She loved her.She finally managed to get the keys into the lock and open the door, making her way into the shitty apartment.“Bell! I’m home! I brought you something,” she called into the darkness. Clarke made her way through their home, flipping on every light switch, a habit that particularly annoyed Bellamy.She finally found her friend, sitting on their couch, invested in a book. She sat next to him and placed their new kitten on his lap. The tiny cat looked around, confused for a moment, before climbing onto the back of the couch and pawing at Bellamy’s head. He turned to look at his roommate, an amused expression on his face.“And who’s this?” He asked, interrogating Clarke as her face broke into a grin.--aka, the one where clarke and bellamy get a cat





	cats & caricatures

**Author's Note:**

> my first published fic!! i'm only posting this with the encouragement from clarkegriffinfrostedtitties on tumblr, so thanks julia ily  
> if you want this to be a multi chapter modern roomate au, let me know!  
> follow my tumblr paintingbellarke.tumblr.com

It wasn’t like Bellamy didn’t  _ like _ cats. At least she hoped.

As Clarke fought to find her keys while holding the tiny black kitten, she realized she didn’t know wether Bellamy was allergic to cats or not. Sure, she herself was, but it was only a little and she could deal with the sniffling for this cat. She loved her.

She finally managed to get the keys into the lock and open the door, making her way into the shitty apartment. 

“Bell! I’m home! I brought you something,” she called into the darkness. Clarke made her way through their home, flipping on every light switch, a habit that particularly annoyed Bellamy.

_ “Clarke, turn off the lights. It’s too bright.” _

_ “That’s ‘cause you’re hungover.” _

She finally found her friend, sitting on their couch, invested in a book. She sat next to him and placed their new kitten on his lap. The tiny cat looked around, confused for a moment, before climbing onto the back of the couch and pawing at Bellamy’s head. He turned to look at his roomate, an amused expression on his face.

“And who’s this?” He asked, interrogating Clarke as her face broke into a grin.

“I want to name her Madi.” She quickly turned her happy look into a puppy-dog-eyes one, widening her soft blue eyes and pushing out her rosey lips. “I found her outside the grocery store, she’s the runt of the litter, no one wanted her, and she just  _ looked _ at me, Bellamy, there was nothing I could do.” 

Bellamy grinned. “Clarke, it’s okay. We can keep her.”

Clarke threw herself into Bellamy’s arms, hugging tightly. “Thank you, Bellamy!” 

And while,  _ yes _ , Bellamy liked the cat, he knew there was no way he could say no to Clarke. The way her eyes lit up looking at the cat was enough to make him love it. It was the same way he saw her for the first time, as naive young teenagers.

_ He walked to his friend Murphy’s house. Apparently there was a party for one of their mutual friends, Monty, who had won a scholarship for something science-y. _

_ When he walked through the door, he saw the blonde girl in the corner, looking at her friend on the other side of the room with the same happy, eyes-lit-up expression.  _

_ After talking to the girl for the whole night, he decided that one day, he wanted her to look at him like that. _

“Of course, Princess.”

She swatted at him playfully before turning to scratch Madi’s neck. “Wanna watch a movie?” She offered, looking at him and tilting her head. 

“Sure. My pick,” he answered. She sighed, knowing it would be something old, but she knew she owed him the simple act of picking the night’s movie.

She was right, she noticed, as she recognized the opening to  _ To Kill a Mockingbird _ , which was one of Bellamy’s favorite books anyways. She settled next to her best friend as Madi climbed into his lap, purring gently and laying down. She grinned at the sight, Bellamy’s hand moving to stroke the cat. Her heart felt heavy, the domestic setting they were in almost too much for her crush on him. 

She pushed it away for now, settling on enjoying the movie. Madi moved between them and nudged Clarke’s hand. Clarke began to pet her too, and sometimes their hands brushed, causing Clarke to pull back as if she’d been shocked and her cheeks to flush. She hoped Bellamy was paying more attention to the movie than he was to her. She decided that he probably was, and her breathing returned to normal.

Clarke pulled her sketchbook and a pencil from the coffee table, starting to sketch Bellamy and Madi. He was used to her drawing him by now, and he was used to sitting still and not questioning her anymore. The only thing that showed he knew Clarke was sketching was the way he glanced at her quickly, sending a quick smile before turning back to the movie. This was unlike the first time Bellamy saw Clarke draw, where he made a big fuss and insisted on seeing all her art, praising it to the stars.

_ They were at a coffee shop with a few of their friends, Clarke and Bellamy sharing the booth as Raven, Emori, and Murphy sat around the table with them. Clarke had known Bellamy for a while now, and they moved in together a few months after they met. They had quickly become best friends, and figured living would be cheaper with a roommate. _

_ Clarke had never drawn Bellamy in front of him, just from memory, mostly sticking him in with portraits of everyone. There were a few of just him, or just him and her hanging out at home, but no one ever saw seen any of them. He knew she was artistic, but had only seen a few of her paintings, and nothing done with pencil. _

_ She had brought her sketchbook with her, as always, and pulled it out. “If anyone spills coffee on this, I’ll kill them. I’m looking at you, Murphy,” she said and gave him a threatening look across the table. Bellamy looked at the sketchbook, and Clarke saw the puzzle in his eyes. She knew he wanted to see what she drew, but he would have to wait. _

_ She drew a quick sketch of Raven, who insisted, striking goofy poses and making the others crack up. She had many drawings of Raven already, so she did this one quickly. She turned to Bellamy with a more serious expression.  _

_ “Can I draw you?” She asked tentatively, wanting to make sure it was okay with him. _

_ He choked on something. “Of- Of course, Princess.” She smiled at him and got to work. _

_ “Okay, Bell, you can’t keep moving.” _

_ “Raven was moving!” He retaliated. _

_ “And look how hers turned out,” she said, giving Raven a sly look. Raven just shrugged. _

_ “Fine, I’ll stop. Only if you promise to let me see your drawings later,” Bellamy suggested slowly, making sure he didn’t overstep any boundaries. _

_ Clarke took a minute, then nodded. “Deal.” _

Ever since then, Bellamy loved her drawings. He was honest and thoughtful, not just saying “this one’s great.” He went into  _ detail _ , and he quickly because Clarke’s favorite critic because of it. 

The drawing ended when Madi got up and started looking bored. Bellamy and Clarke carried in all the toys and food she had gotten for Madi. They had fun setting up everything, and got distracted swatting each other with the toys. 

After playing with Madi for a while, Clarke yawned, stretching her arms out. “I’m tired. I think I’m gonna head to bed,” she said, pushing herself up from the floor. 

“I’m gonna read a bit. G’night, Princess.”

“Night, Bell.”


End file.
